


Tastings

by Sandoz (Sandoz_Iscariot17)



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Ficlet, Good Taste, Incest, Late at Night, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandoz_Iscariot17/pseuds/Sandoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Revolutionary Girl Utena belongs to the Be-Papas.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tastings

**Author's Note:**

> Revolutionary Girl Utena belongs to the Be-Papas.

Kozue sits up in bed as her brother presents her with a milkshake. Their fingers brush as she takes the perspiring pitcher, and the blue sheets fall loosely around her body.

Sipping slowly, Kozue enjoys the taste of the cool liquid sliding down her throat. She licks her lips, thankful that it is tart, not sweet. 

At once her head feels heavy, and she sways ( _anemia_ , her mind tells her, though her body knows otherwise). The pitcher slips from her hands, and Miki is there in an instant. There is a small towel in his hand ( _Where did he get that?_ she wonders) and he wipes her damp sheets.

“It…spilled,” Kozue says.

“Yes.”

“Miki.”

Kozue holds out her hand, and he notices; she spilled the milkshake on herself, and the evidence drips from her fingers. A drop falls on her leg. Miki lifts his towel but Kozue says _no_ and her voice stays him. 

Dark blue eyes flash with pleasure. Lowering his head, Miki strokes her arm as if her bones are made of glass. His lips touch her skin and his smooth tongue licks away the sticky wetness.

Kozue watches his lips, still able to taste the tangy milkshake in her own mouth. She smiles.

She remembers seeing a bowl of blueberries that morning, Miki’s favorite fruit. But Miki has never forgotten that she prefers the taste of blackberries.


End file.
